Conventional damascene processes for forming a magnetic recording head include a chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) step to planarize the surface of a magnetic pole and thereby accurately control a height of the magnetic pole for the magnetic recording head. In order to control and limit the chemical mechanical planarization process to particular depths, corresponding to the height of the magnetic pole, a CMP stop layer is typically used. Conventional damascene processes are described further in U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,740, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In conventional processes, the CMP layer is a diamond like carbon (DLC) material that is deposited using chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD). However, DLC deposited using CVD or PECVD can result in delamination problems for the deposited DLC layer. More specifically, the DLC deposited using PECVD has poor adhesion to many metals and in particular to atomic layer deposition alumina that is commonly used in magnetic recording head fabrication processes. The DLC deposited using PECVD also has very high stress. As a result of these problems with DLC deposited using PECVD, magnetic recording head manufacturing processes can experience substantial yield losses. As such, an improved damascene process is needed.